


When You Finally Put a Ring On It and No One Believes You

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, IronStrange Bingo 2019, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Week 2019 Day 7 (5/26): Alternate UniverseIronStrange Bingo Square: Fake MarriedIronStrange Weekly Challenge: AgainEveryone still thinks that Stephen and Tony aren't married.





	When You Finally Put a Ring On It and No One Believes You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 7 (5/26): Alternate Universe. This is also for my IronStrange Bingo Square: Faked Married  
> IronStrange Weekly Challenge for Again.
> 
> This is also the first of the series called When You Finally Put a Ring On It and No One Believes You.
> 
> This is a No Powers AU, where everyone thinks that Stephen and Tony are just fake married.
> 
> All the bots and Levi are Tony's and Stephen's pets.
> 
> Jarvis and Levi are cats, still figuring out what kind. Friday, Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers are big outside dogs who are living on Clint's farm cuz obviously they're big dogs. 
> 
> Friday - Pembroke Welsh Corgi  
> Butterfingers - Australian Shepard  
> Dum-E - Old English Shepard  
> You - Anatolian Shepard Dog
> 
> This is the loft that they live in, in this AU: [this](https://www.booking.com/hotel/za/new-york-loft-style-apartments-6-plus-7.html) or [this](https://www.booking.com/hotel/fr/very-big-loft-on-vieux-port.html).

As Stephen trudged through the door of the apartment that he shared with Tony, the first thing his exhausted ears did not want to hear was that they were going to Clint’s farm for a family visit. He had just gotten back from his night shift at the hospital and now this? Why was this Stephen’s life? All he wanted to do right now was sleep, but ever since Tony’s announcement that they were visiting family, sleep had decided to walk out of the building.

 

“What?” asked Stephen, exhaustion rang from his voice, shrugging off his coat as he shuffled towards the couch, where Tony was sat, with their pets Jarvis, Friday, and Levi, snuggled around him.

 

“We are going to Clint’s farm to celebrate Christmas with everyone!” Tony angrily yelled, furiously typing into his laptop, the ring on his left-hand glinting in the sunlight peeking through the window of the loft apartment.

 

“What?” asked Stephen, his exhaustion clearly affecting his ability to speak more than one word. Stephen took his spot at the couch next to Tony, his head hanging off the back of the couch, letting his body melt into the comfortable couch. Levi moved from his perch on the head of the couch behind Tony, and walked to Stephen’s head, cuddling him in the face.

 

“They still think that we’re not actually MARRIED!” said Tony, his voice sounding tight as if he was trying to keep his rage in only to scream out the last word, “So now I’m just reserving plane tickets so we can prove them wrong!”

 

“Again?” asked Stephen incredulously looking up from where his head was hanging, they had been married for almost a year, and Tony’s side of the family still thought that Tony wasn’t married. Granted they were quiet about them being actually married and they had gotten married at the courthouse with Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Wong, and Maria, Tony’s mom, as witnesses.

 

Tony’s family weren’t actually related to him by blood. He still had his mom, and throughout the years as he grew up, Tony had brought people into his family, the first being Rhodey and his family. From them to Pepper, to Steve, to Clint and Natasha, and finally to so many more people. Tony’s family was full of people broken in so many different ways and was full of laughter and connection, that Stephen couldn’t help but be jealous of his Tony, but that was also what he loved about Tony. His Tony loved so much and cared so much that he created the biggest family in the world.

 

Stephen scooted closer to Tony’s left side once the laptop was gone, forcing Jarvis the cat, to jump down from the couch to join Friday the corgi on the other side of the couch. Once he was closer to Tony, Stephen snaked his right arm behind Tony’s back gently grasping Tony’s waist, and pulled him closer to his body.

 

“Then I guess we’ll have to show them all the proof,” spoke Stephen, “Besides Pepper and Rhodey, Happy and your Mom, and even Wong will be there to help us.”

 

“Oh, I knew I was forgetting someone,” said Tony, pulling away from Stephen embrace as he reached for his phone to text Wong, “There’s that.”

 

“I’m just annoyed that this marriage between us is fake,” mumbled Tony as he texted Wong.

 

“Well if they don’t believe Pepper and the others, especially Maria, we can also make out in front of them,” suggested Stephen, his arm curling around Tony’s waist as Tony moved back into his embrace.

 

“I guess so,” relented Tony, melting into the embrace that Stephen had him in, with Stephen littering kisses all over his neck.

 

As Tony and Stephen cuddled, their pets minded their own business, with Jarvis and Friday curled around each other, Levi joining them, as their humans cuddled with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and Comments give me life!!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .


End file.
